Forever Reds: 2
by guardianranger
Summary: Need OC'S characters in my stories. I already have names for cole,jayden,Andros one of jason kids. Need mostly female names please,but boys names will do too. Ages are between 13-16 years old.
1. Chapter 1

Names Needed For This Story:

I need help with the names of the kids-girls mostly to the red rangers.

 **Name: Charlotte Scott-**

Age:14 years old

Color:Purple

Mom:Jenna Scott-deceased

Dad:Jayden Shiba-deceased

Siblings:none

Cousins: yes

Godparents: Antonio Garcia and Jason Scott.

Hobbies: Writing stories,baking,dancing.

Foods: Mexican,Italian,Asian,Salads and popcorn.

Dislikes: Heights, Snakes,Needles and other people knowing other people's business.

Need Names for the other members of the other rangers teams.

 **Name: Christine (Summers)**

Color: Red

Age:14 years old

Dad:Andros

Mom:deceased

Siblings: Yes-Since Christine is adopted-has 7 older brothers.

 **Name:**

Age:16

Mom:

Dad:

Siblings:

Color:

Hobbies:

Foods:

Dislikes:

Generations: all power rangers-minus the mega force ranger,dino thunder ranger. They will be rookies also in this story.

Thanks! very much


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hello! everyone my name is Charlotte Scott-Shiba-daughter to Jenna Scott and Jayden Shiba, it's been over 2 years since my mom left-the samurai headquarters,never told my dad about me.

I live mostly with my cousins-on my mom side of the family. Yes I'm related to Jason Scott whose cousins to Jenna Scott.

Jason Scott took my mom in and raised her-since his aunt and uncle didn't want anything to do with their daughter.

Go to the Elite Solar Academy-training as a ranger,well next in line as a samurai ranger. I know there hasn't been a purple ranger in anyone of the ranger teams. I'm changing that part-where there are purple and silver rangers for the teams.

Jenna Scott actually was the keeper for the two samurai morphers. One has already is in place on Charlotte's waist.

(Samurai Rangers Headquarters)

Antonio Garcia-(OC)-Meghan-2 kids-adopted-daughter and son

Kevin- Sarah-(OC)-have 2 kids-daughter and son

Mia-Spike-1 child-daughter

Mike-Emily-1 child-daughter-adopted

Lauren-(OC)-Cory Sanders-2 kids-sons

Jayden Shiba-none-he doesn't yet.

"Mom! Are you here"shouted Jetson

Lauren Shiba Sanders walking towards her son. "Jetson! Something wrong?"asked Lauren.

"We found this-in the tree nearby our home"answered Ciley twin brother 1 minute older than Jetson.

Ciley and Jetson holding out a purple arrow.

Lauren shocked in seeing a purple arrow-sees the symbols on the item.

"Should we let the others know?"asked Ciley who was wondering.

"They are in the kitchen"answered Molly dropping her back-pack on the staircases.

"Kids! Go watch some television, I need to speak to the others"answered Lauren.

(Jayden,Cory,Spike,Mia,Jayden, Mentor Ji,Emily and Mike looked up from what they were doing in the kitchen) saw Lauren walking into the huge kitchen.

"Lauren where are our kids?"asked Mia

"Television"answered Lauren sitting down on a chair.

"Lauren something is wrong"answered mentor ji.

"Ciley and Jetson found this in a tree"answered Lauren holding out a purple arrow.

Gasps

Former Rangers looked at Mentor Ji

"Mentor Ji! What is going on here?"asked Mike Waters.

Mentor Ji thinking a moment to himself,he's not sure what to tell his former rangers.

"Purple Arrow-usually means there's something going on as a ranger"answered Spike pointing it out.

"Mentor Ji-is there something you know?"asked Emily who was curious.

Mentor Ji standing up-looking outside of the window. "All I know there was a keeper for the two unknown samurai morphers that haven't been found for decades"answered mentor ji.

"Someone must have the a morpher than-it's probably purple"answered Lauren pointing it.

"Do you think it's one of our kids?"asked Cory.

"Well our morphers do not work for us anymore,they would go to our kids"answered Jayden.

His team mates know he doesn't have a heir.

"We haven't heard from Antonio or kevin lately"answered mike.

"We should call them then-let them know what is going on"answered Emily.

2 days later


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Author's note: Haven't heard from anyone telling me other names of the daughters to the red rangers.

Actually Charlotte is my OC from my other ranger stories,I am using in this story. Christine is my other OC in Power I and Power II.

Kevin,Antonio,Meghan,Sarah and their kids were at the samurai rangers headquarters.

"Wait a minute your saying there is a purple samurai morpher?"asked Justine-daughter to kevin and Sarah.

"Arrow proves it"answered Lauren sitting down by her family members.

"Except one thing,we can't use our old morphers they go to our kids"answered Mia.

Meghan looks at her husband Antonio. "Do you think we should let the others know,none of the kids are the purple ranger?"asked Meghan.

Antonio nods his head, walks back into the sitting room.

Jessica Garcia his adopted daughter-gives her father a strange look.

"Mentor! You know who the keeper was?"asked kevin.

Mentor ji thinking a moment himself.

(Alarms sounded throughout the house)

Former Rangers-looked at each other-then towards the kids.

Jessica has already-Antonio morpher-Gold Ranger. "Guess! I could go-only one right now that has ranger powers"answered Jessica.

"Actually! Molly has Emily's powers"answered Mike.

Jessica and Molly leave the headquarters.

Two of them just arrived in time to see other rangers already at the scene.

"Go Go! Samurai"answered Charlotte-transforming into her ranger form. Purple and Silver uniform-forming a Phoniex.

"Lightspeed Rescue! Black Ranger"shouted Melinda-transforming into her ranger form. Silver and Black-forming a zepha.

"White Zeo Power"shouted Mackenzie Sanders-adopted daughter to the deceased Trini Kwan.

"Dragon Flame Power!Shouted Christine-transforming into her ranger form. Red and Silver,forming a dragon.

Jessica and Molly looked at each other-they were shocked in meeting 4 girls who are rangers like them.

"Go Go Samurai! Yellow"answered Molly

"Gold Power"answered Jessica.

"Phoniex Blazing Arrows"shouted Charlotte shooting at the insects like bugs.

"Dragon Flame Blades"shouted christine slashing at the monster.

Battle took at least over 1 hour and 15 minute.

Jessica and Molly had walked over to the 4 girls who were away from the explosions pieces.

"Hello! My name is Jessica Garcia"answered Jessica

"My name is Molly Waters"answered Molly.

Christine,Charlotte,Mackenzie and Melinda watched the two girls who had introduce themselves.

"Our parents mentor would be happy to find out we know the purple samurai ranger"answered Molly.

"Ya! Now we have 3 rangers on the samurai ranger team"answered jessica smiling.

"Wait a minute what makes you think Charlotte is joining your samurai ranger team?"asked mackenzie.

"My couisns had informed my family that there was a purple arrow that was at our home"answered Molly.

"Ok"answered Melinda.

"Everyone would be happy to meet you 4 girls, especially Charlotte you are the next generation for the samurai ranger team"answered Jessica.

Charlotte laughs. "Sorry! I have no idea what your talking about"answered Charlotte started to walk away from jessica and molly.

"Wait what are your last names?"asked molly.

"Excuse me! You have no right to ask us that"snapped Christine angrily.

"We need to get going"answered melinda.

"sorry"whispered jessica.

25 minutes later

Jessica and Molly were back at the samurai rangers headquarters.

Everyone was doing something different at the house.

"Girls! How was the battle?"asked Mia

"Just great! Except we met other girls"answered Molly.

Mention of others being at the scene-former samurai rangers sat down in the dojo room.

"What were the others like?"asked Lauren.

"Rude"answered jessica.

"We know the missing purple ranger for the samurai ranger team,she was there along with 3 other girls"answered Molly groaning into a pillow.

"Say that again?"exclaimed Kevin,Jayden and Mike at once.

"Say what again?"asked Molly.

"Do you know who has the purple morpher?"asked Lauren.

"Nope! They never gave us their names"answered Molly.

Jessica slowly stood up. "Charlotte is the one who has the purple mopher,her friend the name out loud"answered Jessica.

"That same friend also said that Charlotte isn't going to be the next generation of samurai"answered Molly.

Antonio knows he should tell Jayden-why Jenna left their team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jessica and molly knew they shouldn't have kidnapped Charlotte Scott-when spying on her-without the others knowing.

"We really shouldn't have kidnapped Charlotte? The others will figure that something is off"whispered Molly.

Jessica looks at her team mates. "Do not want our team to be whole again? Now there are 3 of us as a samurai ranger team"exclaimed Jessica.

"Now we wait until our parents come back"answered Molly.

Ciley and Jetson saw Jessica and Molly dragged someone into a room at their samurai headquarters.

"Jessica! Whose that girl in the bedroom?"asked Ciley

Jessica dropping her spoon on the floor-kitchen. "Charlotte is the purple samurai ranger"answered Jessica.

"Why is Charlotte asleep then?"asked Jetson whose nosey.

Jessica didn't have a chance to answer Jetson question.

Antonio,Jayden,Mike,Spike,Mentor Ji,Kevin and Cory come walking into the headquarters.

"Whose asleep?"asked Spike.

"no one"answered Jessica giving her cousins a glare.

"ok! Where are others?"asked Mentto ji.

"Aunt Emily,Aunt Mia and mom took Justine shopping"answered Jetson.

Spike disappears to his bedroom-shares with mia.

2 seconds later comes back into the kitchen.

Spike grabs the closest guy with him.

"Spike,is something wrong?"asked Cory

Spike opens a doorway-where Charlotte is drugged asleep. "Found her like this"answered Spike.

Cory kneels down to Charlotte's sleeping level. "Spike can you get the others,they need to see this"answered Cory.

Spike comes walking into the kitchen shortly. "Kevin,Mike,Mentor,Jayden and Antonio, Cory needs to see you for something"answered Spike.

Spike stays in the kitchen.

"Cory! Spike said you needed us for something"answered kevin.

Cory moves a bit-so the guys can see the girl.

Antonio frozed in seeing Charlotte-he slips out of the room-dials a phone number by heart.

"Wait a minute who is this girl?"asked Jayden.

"How did she get here?"asked Mike.

"maybe we should ask our kids"answered Cory.

(Guys coming back into the kitchen area)

"Molly! Do you know anything about the girl whose asleep in the bedroom?"asked Mike

Molly frozed-she throws up her hands. "It wasn't my idea-to drug and kidnapped a kid whose parent is the first red ranger"snapped Molly.

"Molly! Whose idea was it?"asked Antonio standing there-not happy.

"That is something I want to know-who kidnapped my niece?"said a voice.

Samurai rangers,mentor ji turned towards the voice.

Jason Scott, Andros,Justin and Melinda were standing there.

"What are you doing here?"asked Ciley.

"We came to get Charlotte home,we know she is here"answered Melinda.

"Whose idea was it to kidnapped our niece?"asked Justin angrily.

Jessica Garcia comes walking-frozed in seeing more people. "Niece! I thought Charlotte was your daughter"exclaimed Jessica.

jason laughs. "No! Charlotte isn't my daughter-she my adopted niece"laughed Jason.

(Charlotte slowly) makes her way towards the front entrance of the samurai headquarters. She sees Jason,Melinda,Andros and Justin standing there. "I want to know why I was brought here?"snapped Charlotte.

Jessica Garcia took a step. "Charlotte we brought you here-can join the samurai ranger team. Molly is the yellow samurai ranger, I'm the gold samurai ranger-with you-as the purple samurai ranger. We just need to get the others-once we find them"answered jessica.

Charlotte angrily took a step towards Jessica.

Melinda saids something. "We already told you that Charlotte wasn't going to be on your samurai ranger team to begin with"answered Melinda.

Jayden,Kevin,Cory,Mike,Mentor Ji,Molly and Spike were confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jayden,Kevin,Spike,Cory and Mentor Ji were confused.

Antonio Garcia couldn't believe that his daughter had drugged and kidnapped Charlotte Scott.

"Why do you even want Charlotte as part of your team to begin with? Mia,emily,Antonio,Kevin,Jayden and Mike their kids would happen to be the next heirs to their morphers"answered Melinda arms folded.

"Well only Molly Waters-daughter to Mike and Emily Waters has the yellow samurai morpher. Jessica Garcia-daughter to Antonio and meghan Garcia has the gold samurai ranger right. They are the only ones who have next generations of the samurai ranger morphers"answered mentor ji.

Jason,Melinda,Justin and Andros they weren't the only ones knew about Charlotte's secret background.

"We need to know who the keeper for the silver and purple samurai morphers. Maybe we can figure out who the silver samurai morpher belongs to"answered Cory.

"Kevin's daughter-justine she way to young to become the green,red,blue and pink samurai ranger"answered Ciley.

"Reason why we need Charlotte she is the holder for the purple samurai morpher"exclaimed Molly and Jessica at once.

(Laughter) could be heard throughout the courtyard of the headquarters of the samurai rangers.

Melinda,Christine and Charlotte saw a figure standing there.

"Show yourselves?"said Jessica.

(Kayla Evans) standing there with a duffle bag.

"Kayla"answered Melinda racing towards her best friend.

Kayla drops her duffle bag on the ground. "Hey! Mom told me you were here to get Charlotte back"answered Kayla.

Charlotte looks at Kayla. "We should get back to Angel Grove"murmured Charlotte.

(Group about to leave)

Jessica stopped Charlotte from leaving."No! You aren't leaving this place. Your needed here as part of the next generation of samurai rangers"said Jessica.

Kayla Evans-gives Jessica a look. "Hello! Charlotte isn't going to leave us behind,she already has a ranger team in Angel Grove"answered Kayla.

"Do you happen to know who the keeper was for the silver samurai morpher then?"asked Kevin.

Charlotte thinking what to say to the group. "Yes! Although we can't tell you rookies"answered Charlotte.

"Don't we deserved to know?"asked Spike.

"Sorry for your safety it's best do not know right now"said Kayla taking a sip of her water.

(3 days later)

Name: Kayla Evans

Mom:Alyssa Evans

Dad:Cole-deceased

Age:16

Color:blue-Dolphin

(Kayla's) point of View.

Kayla is writing a letter to her mom-Alyssa in turtle cove, it's been at least over 2 years since Cole had died. It was terrible for the wildforce ranger team-to lose their leader and friend.

Kayla knew Cole would be happy in seeing his daughter all grown up, joining Christine,Charlotte,Melinda,Mackenzie as rangers.

"Kayla! there are some people to see you"shouted Jackie Cranston-well adopted daughter to Billy Cranston-who was the blue mighty morphin ranger.

Jackie hasn't seen her adopted dad for-at least 10 years now-Billy lives on the Alien Ranger home planet-for his health. She happens to be Troy's little sister-who lost her parents at a young age.

Troy doesn't know he has a sister at first,figure it out later through.

Kayla stop writing a letter to her mom,slowly walks towards the headquarters of the Elite Guardians home base. "Who wants to see me?"asked Kayla.

"Kayla"shouted several voices.

Kayla almost falling down on the ground,by getting hugged by her cousins on the wildforce ranger team and timeforce ranger team.

Jordan Collins-Adopted son to Wesley Collins-mom-Georgia Everwood-deceased

Brandon Myers-son to Eric Myers and Taylor Earhardt were standing there smiling at Kayla.

Laughter

"Don't forget us"laughter could be heard outside.

James Scott-age 18-Jason Scott adopted son,Gwen Bradley sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley-age 16,Selene Hartford, Alison James-age 15,Amber Chen-James-age 17-Pink Jungle fury Ranger,Emma and Andrew Scott-age 16 years were standing there waving.

"What are all of you doing here?"Kayla shocked to see her cousins.

"Came to visit you, we heard made the elite guardians"said Emma-cousin.

Elite Guardians:

Christine Summers-Red-age 14-Dragon-Dad: Andros-Siblings-6 of them-since being adopted. Born on KO-35-lives in Angel Grove.

Charlotte Scott-Shiba-Purple-age 14-Phoniex-Dad:jayden Shiba, Mom:Jenna Scott-Deceased. Is second of command of the elite guardians. Purple Samurai Ranger-not on the samurai ranger team through.

Mackenzie sanders-Adopted-age 16-Trini-Black-Timber Wolf

Melinda Mitchell-white-tiger-adopted-dad:Ryan-age 15

Kayla Evans-Blue-Dolphin. Mom:Alyssa Evans, Dad:Cole-deceased-16 years old

Selene Hartford-Silver Samurai Ranger-age 15-Adopted-Dad:Mack Hartford

Jackie Cranston-burrows-Troy's little sister-she was adopted by billy. Silver mystic force ranger-age 13.

River Russell-age 13-Pink mystic force ranger


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kayla Evans hugs her cousins-they are blood related-but she considers them family. Kids whose parents were former rangers for many generations.

"We are so happy"shouted Harrison Oliver and Andrew Scott.

"Boys! Kayla can hear you loud and clear"said Emma giving her older brother a look.

Kayla happy to see her cousins. "So how long are you guys staying in Angel Grove?"taking a sip of her water.

"We are here to stay for a couple months"said Janet Oliver-twin sister to harrison oliver.

"Some of us are only here for 2 weeks"murmured Penny Lo-daughter to Dax Lo of the operation overdrive team.

"How are the other kids who have powers?"asked Carmen mcknight.

"Ok! Except they want to know about Charlotte's background"said Jackie (Cranston)-adopted daughter to Billy

River Russell,Gwen Bradley and Amber James know about the secret that Charlotte is carrying.

"Jackie! Have you heard anything about Uncle Billy yet?"asked janet

Jackie shakes her head. "No! But I did find some information about my background-by accident"answered Jackie.

"What are you talking about?"asked Jordan

"Apparently I'm adopted-related to Troy Burrows-little sister"whispered jackie.

Mouths were wide open.

"Does Troy know?"asked Carmen

"Nope! I haven't seen my brother for 12 years of my life. I want answers to why my biological parents gave me away"answered Jackie.

"We could go look for Troy ask him about his parents, then you know about your parents"said James scott.

"Good idea! What am I going to say to the red mega force ranger?"asked Jackie.

"Guess we can think of something"whispered Penny.

(2 days later)

Another battle against evil insects again.

(That's where almost every ranger team) finds about the secret that Charlotte has been carrying for the past 13 years of her life.

Antonio and his wife know about Charlotte information by accident.

Trey, charlotte,Amber,Penny, Kayla,melinda and jackie were in battle.

When Christine,Mackenzie,River, and Carmen showed up to help their friends out.

Jessica and Molly showing up too in their samurai rangers forms

Kids not knowing they were being watched by their parents.

"Charlotte! Watch out"shouted Trey

Too late

Charlotte get's slammed against a wall-knowing she could died on her team mates. But it's not the reason she was given the purple samurai to begin with.

"No! You aren't taking Charlotte"bellowed Mackenzie at once.

Christine ducks in time-from getting hit-trying to protect Charlotte.

"Look out"shouted several voices.

Kids getting slammed different places in the park.

Monsters laughing.

Trey, Christine,Jackie and Kayla get up in a flash of lightening.

"Charlotte! Don't you dare die on us"bellowed Melinda slashing the webs away the wall area.

"You are so going down"said a voice.

"Who are you?"asked a monster

"Frozen Ice"said Selene standing there in her silver samurai ranger form.

Ice forming around two of the monsters.

Trey slashes one of them into pieces.

"Goody! Another pest"laughted the monsters.

Charlotte slowly get's up-from slashing the remaining webs,walks slowly towards the remaining monsters still standing there. She knows that Selene is now the holder for the silver samurai morpher. "Great time! Selene let's show them what we are made of"said Charlotte-summoning her powers.

Selene and Charlotte summon their powers

Parents were watching the scene at a great distant.

"Anicent Elements we call you to aide us in battle"whispered Selene.

"Charlotte! Don't you aren't met to do this battle"whispered several voices.

parents were confused in what was going on with their kids.

Jayden doesn't know that Charlotte is his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Parents are confused in watching Charlotte and Selene using their powers.

Kayla,Mackenzie,Molly,Jackie,Smber,River and jordan who was suddenly given powers from-Kevin (samurai morpher) powers.

Trying to protect Charlotte and Selene from using their anicent powers.

"Charlotte! Don't you dare die on me"Jenna would never forgive me"bellowed Melinda saying her best friends secret out loud by accident.

(Former Samurai Rangers)

"Wait a minute how does Jenna know Charlotte?"demanded Kevin shocked in learning that his blue samurai morphers wents to Jordan.

Charlotte and Selene get slammed to the ground-in front of the parents.

(Megaforce rangers and Dino thunder rangers-rookies) coming to the scene.

"Now isn't the time for this information given"snapped James angrily.

"Duh! Congradulations! Red samurai ranger-Charlotte is your daughter,Jenna was the keeper for the purple and silver samurai morphers"said Gwen she knows about Charlotte's secret was carrying for the past 12 years.

Selene get's up-"Frozen Ice Posion Blades"slashing the monsters into pieces.

Melinda was trying to get Charlotte up from the ground. "No! Charlotte get up"shouted Melinda.

Jayden suddenly snapped into a father mode,trying to get to his unknown daughter-didn't know he had to begin with.

"Jayden! We can't get into this battle"said Antonio.

"Antonio! Did you know all about my daughter?"snapped Jayden angrily.

"Jenna made me a promise-when she left the samurai team"begged Antonio.

(Suddenly) Charlotte raced away from the battle scene.

Andrew,Carmen,Gwen and Emma raced after her in a flash of lightening.

(2 weeks later) another battle had begin now.

Troy finds out about his little sister-Jackie-never knew he had.

Selene and Charlotte were at Ernie's Smoothie Bar Store-enjoying a ice cream and smoothie-they weren't helping the other kids out with another battle.

"Wait a minute why aren't the two of you helping?"said Shelby-pink Dino Thunder-rookie.

"We aren't part of the samurai ranger team to begin with"said Selene taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Silver and Purple were never part of the new samurai ranger team"whispered Gwen Bradley-adopted little sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley-she was eating an ice cream too.

"We heard they were samurai morphers"exclaimed katherine.

"Doesn't matter we will never join the newest rookie team ever"snapped Selene.

"Charlotte your the next heir to the Shiba name"whispered Mia,Emily,Gia and Emma at once said.

Charlotte saids something. "No! I maybe related to the red samurai ranger-doesn't mean I'm the heir to the shiba line"whispered Charlotte.

Jayden frozed in his steps-in hearing charlotte say that.

"Jayden! What's wrong?"asked Lauren.

"My daughter she just said wasn't part of our family last name"whispered Jayden sadly.

Lauren looks over to niece. "Give her time"said Lauren.

Selene looks over to Charlotte. "We better get going"answered Selene.

Charlotte and Selene leaving the smoothie store.

Jayden,Lauren,Mia and Emily followed the two girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Relatives:

 **Name: Brandon Myers**

Age: 17

Dad: Lt. Eric Myers of the silver guardians

Mom:Deceased-Jamie Rhodes-deceased

Brandon is always protected of the females who are cousins,whose parents are former rangers. He is visiting Kayla Evans-daughter to Alyssa Evans-who was the pink wildforce ranger,has fought with Eric rest of the timeforce rangers.

 **Name:Jordan Collins**

Age:17 Years old

Color:Blue-samurai morpher-Kevin's samurai morpher chose Jordan to become the heir.

Dad:Wesley Collins

Mom:Deceased

 **Name: Gwen Bradley**

Age: 15

Biological parents are deceased

Siblings: Yes-Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley

Gwen biological parents had adopted hunter and blake bradley as their sons,but when they were killed in the line of duty. Gwen had disappeared with out a trace-training at the elite/solar academy walls.

 **Name: Alison James (OC)**

Age: 13 years old

Dad:Jasper Hale

Mom:Holly Waters-Deceased

(Vampire Love and Dangerous Game) stories.

Color:Not a ranger.

 **Name: James Scott**

Age: 18

Adopted Dad: Jason Scott

Siblings: Yes-4 of them

Cousin: Is Related to charlotte Scott-Shiba

Name: **Amber Chen-James** -adopted

Age: 17

Mom:Cassie Chen-Deceased

Dad:RJ james of the jungle fury rangers in Ocean Bluff.

Name: **Andrew Scott**

Siblings:4 of them

Dad:Jason Scott

Age:16

Name: **Emma Scott**

Dad:Jason Scott

Age:16 years old

Name: **River Russell**

Age:16

Color:Silver ninja storm ranger

Dad:Nick Russell

Name: **Penny Lo**

Age:14

Dad:Dax Lo

Color:Green jungle fury ranger

Name: **Shawn Desantoes**

Age:14

Dad:Rocky

Mom:Katherine-divorced

Jayden,Emma,Gia and Emily had followed Charlotte and Selene.

"We shouldn't have followed the two girls"whispered Emily.

"Jayden has the right to know why his daughter doesn't want anything to do with him"whispered Gia.

Selene knows they are being followed by some of the former rangers,she whispers something to charlotte. "We are being followed,what should we do?"whispered Selena.

Charlotte frozed and smiles to Selene. "We disappeared with out a trace"said Charlotte.

Flashes of fog appear around the girls.

Cough,cough

"Now! Where did the girls go?"asked Emma

"Can't be that far,we should go look for them"said Gia.

(Charlotte and Selene) disappared to their home base.

"Selene! what happen?"asked Harrison Oliver

"We were being followed by some of the former rangers"said Selene

Angry shouts could be heared.

"Let us know who was following you,we could go beat them up"exclaimed Janet,harrision,Carmen,Andrew,Jordan,Brandon and James at once.

Charlotte was sitting on the couch-eyes closes-she knows who was following her.

"Do you think we should inform our parents in what happen to you two?"asked River.

"Wouldn't hurt to try"said Mallory

"How are you going to get your parents here, without the others knowing what is going on?"said Kayla eating some fruit salad.

"Easy. tell them it's an emergency"said Harrison.

15 minutes later

Running footsteps could be heard.

Jason,Tommy,Kimmy,Gwen,Wesley,Eric,and Rocky came racing into the house.

"Shawn is something wrong?"asked Rocky

Shawn drinking some water

"Selene and Charlotte were being followed from the juice shop"said Harrison.

"Do you who?"asked Kimberly

"3 of them are rookies"said Charlotte-eyes were still closed

"Rookies!"answered Harrision,Emma,James and Andrew.


	9. Chapter 9

Explantations:Part I

Charlotte mention that she and Selene were being followed by 3 rookies to their friends and family members.

"Has to be the megaforce rangers and dino thunder rangers that were following the girls"whispered Brandon not happy.

"Jordan! Maybe you could do some spying on the rookies"whispered Shawn.

Jordan backs away a little bit. "Nope! I'm suppsed to be at the samurai headquarters like today. Was given some time to say goodbye"said Jordan.

"Jordan! Still can do some spying on the samurai rangers,Jayden is Charlotte's dad"answered James Scott.

(Jason Scott) kids had this look in their eyes.

(Tommy's kids) also had an evil look in their eyes also.

"Where do you think we can find out where the rookies went off too?"asked Carmen.

Mallory points something out to the kids."We can try the juice bar,that's where Charlotte and selene were at"said Mallory.

(Juice bar)

Mallory was right some of the rookies were there.

Chase is shaking his heads at Shelby,Gia and Emma. "Why would you spy on charlotte and Selene-they didn't do anything to us"said Chase.

"We were with Emily and jayden they were worried about Charlotte"answered Emma.

"Didn't have to follow our friends"snapped several voices.

"We will find out if you hurt Charlotte and Selene anyway"snapped Harrison Oliver

"Are you threatening us?"asked Shelby standing up from where she was sitting at with her fellow team mates and friends.

"Ya! Do you have a problem with that?"snapped Shawn.

"Our parents know we are here to make sure you obey the rules here in Angel Grove"answered James.

"What rules?"asked Gia.

"Not to hurt any kids whose parents are rangers"spoked Janet speaking up for her friends.

"Leave Charlotte alone-she already lost Jenna at a young age"said carmen.

"Jenna she's gone"exclaimed Emily who comes walking into the juice bar. She only met Jenna twice when joining the samurai ranger team.

"Yes! Jenna Scott was the keeper for the silver and purple samurai morphers-they are not part of the samurai ranger team through"spoked emma.

(Back at the house) where Charlotte and Selene live.


	10. Chapter 10

Explantations:Part II

(Back) at the house where Charlotte and Selene live.

"Do you think our friends be ok?"asked Selene whose was playing tennis with Timothy Bradley-son to Blake Bradley.

Timothy Bradley-sits down on a chair-taking a drink of water. "Ya! Our parents trust the others to protect your girls"answered Timothy.

"Timothy why didn't you go with the others?"asked Dustin Brookes looking at his nephew.

"I do not know the former rangers that well to go,besides wanted to stay here"answered Timothy.

"Where did charlotte go off too?"asked Rose Ortiz the pink operation overdrive ranger-who was reading a book.

"Went to the Shiba headquarters"answered Mackenzie Sanders.

Selene drops her racket on the floor. "Charlotte went alone?"asked Selene.

"No! Christine Summers and Melinda Mitchell went with her"answered Mackenzie.

(Shiba Headquarters)

Antonio,Mia and Kevin were at the house-when Charlotte appeared with melinda and Christine coming with her.

Meghan and Jessica were there at the house. They were grounded when kidnapping Charlotte several days ago-brought her to their headquarters.

"Gee! Why are we grounded?"yelled Jessica angrily-she thinks didn't do anything wrong.

"Jessica! You kidnapped Charlotte Scott-against her wishes to join our team. I am already in enough trouble with my parents in the first place"murmured Meghan.

Jessica Garcia turns towards her fellow team mates. "Charlotte has a samurai morpher-she should be part of our team"answered Jessica.

"Well tell it to my butt"snapped Meghan angrily.

Yup! Meghan gotten a spanking from Emily alright.

"Girls! Need to understand that the purple samurai morpher isn't part of your team to begin with"answered Antonio he knew about it.

"Dad! How could you go against your own flesh and blood"screamed Jessica.

Antonio was getting a simple headache from his daughter yelling.

On cue, Mentor Ji comes walking out to the backyard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 **Name: Christine Summers**

Age: 13 years old

Dad: Andros

Mom:Deceased

Siblings: 2-different last name through.

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

Height: 4"8 inches

Color:Purple Space Ranger

Family Members: Yes-Zhane and karone.

Christine was relaxing by the pool, of their private mansion.

 **Name: Charlotte Scott**

Real Name: Charlotte Shiba

Mom:Jenna Scott-deceased

Dad:Jayden Shiba

Cousin: Jason Scott

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green or blue

Color: Purple Samurai Morpher

Melinda,Charlotte and Christine had informed Mentor Ji-they didn't want any of his rangers to spy on their friends anymore. Jordan Collins would be joining the team with Jessica and Molly as the blue samurai ranger.

7 months later.

Charlotte wasn't talking to any of the samurai rangers,minus Antonio who lives with her at the house.

Mia,Emily and Lauren were trying to get Charlotte to come and spend some time at the shiba headquarters.

So far they haven't done a good job right now.

"Charlotte you can't ignore Jayden forever"answered Lauren.

Charlotte was reading a book,by the pool. "Actually! I never invited you 3 here to my home"answered Charlotte.

"We came to see Antonio"answered Mia.

"Please! You have to see Jayden"answered Lauren trying again.

Charlotte suddenly stood up angrily-turns towards the 3 samurai rangers. "Get the hell out of here. I'm not part of the Shiba's name ever"snapped Charlotte walking towards the house.

Just in time for Mike,Kevin and Jayden coming towards the backyard.

"Charlotte! Why do you hate my brother so much?"asked Lauren.

Charlotte sightly turns towards-the former red samurai ranger. "I never said I Hate-the red samurai ranger"answered Charlotte.

"But! You won't see Jayden here in the past"answered mike.

Charlotte suddenly races into the house in a flash of lightening.

(Christine comes walking) towards the group-she knows the reason why Charlotte is acting towards the samurai ranger. "Give Charlotte some time"answered Christine.

"We have given all of you kids some time-you been here for the past 7 months now"answered Mia

Christine angrily saids something to the rookies of the past time. "Why can't you get it through your head,that us kids lost our parents in the future time"cried Christine angrily.

"Wait! A minute is Jayden dead in the future time?"asked Emily.

"I can't answer that"answered Christine slamming the samurai rangers out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlotte Scott was looking at some pictures of her mom-Jenna Scott whose related to Jason Scott. "Jenna! Why didn't you tell Jayden about me before leaving? He had the right to know"cried Charlotte.

Jayden Shiba shocked of the way he's being treated by his own daughter,never knew about in the first place.

Mia Wantanbe, Emily,Mike,Lauren and Kevin knew that Jayden was feeling inside.

"Antonio! Come on you have to let us see Charlotte,she needs her dad"exclaimed Mia,lauren and Emily at once.

Antonio Garcia stares at his old team mates,stood there. "Sorry! I can't let Jayden see Charlotte right now"answered Antonio.

"Jayden has the right to gain custody of Charlotte,she's the heir to the next Shiba line"answered Jessica Garcia.

"Jessica what are you doing here?"asked Antonio.

"We aren't allowed to see our parents who disappeared on us?"asked Molly.

"Where's Jordan?"asked Mike.

Jordan appears with Brandon, Gwen and James at the house.

"Jordan what are you doing here?" Can't leave our headquarters"answered Jessica.

"Jordan! Doesn't answer to you-gold ranger"snapped James.

Before anyone could say anything else

Screams could be heard throughout the property.

Brandon,Jordan,Gwen,James and Antonio raced inside the house.

Followed by Jessica, Molly and the rest of the samurai rangers.

Selene Hartford,Christine Summers and Jackie Cranston had found Charlotte in the bedroom.

"Charlotte"cried Christine cradling her best friend.

Charlotte crying into Christine's shoulders. "Jenna"cried Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Hang on"answered Jackie.

Selene dialing a phone number by heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 **Name: Charlotte Scott**

Age: 14 Years Old

Color:Purple Samurai Morpher-not part of the orginal samurai ranger team.

Hobbies: Swimming,Dancing,Singing,Sleeping in when she can.

Foods: Mexican-anything Asian-minus Sushi, Ice Cream,Cookies and Salads.

Books: Mysteries and Romance.

Colors: Red,purple,Silver,Neon Colors.

Mom:Deceased

Dad: Jayden Shiba-red samurai ranger.

Charlotte could hear voices throughout her mind.

"Girls! What happen?"asked Emily.

Jayden kneeling down to Charlotte's level.

"We do not know what happen,just heard screaming from Charlotte's bedroom"answered Christine.

Selene hangs up the phone. "Uncle Jason is coming home"answered Selene.

"Why did you call Jason? Jayden has the right to have custody of Charlotte"snapped Lauren and Jessica at once.

Jordan,Gwen,James and Brandon stood up.

"Get out"answered James Scott.

"Why should we leave?"asked Lauren folded across her chest.

Jason Scott comes racing into the house"Hello"shouted jason.

"Upstairs"answered Gwen.

Jason racing upstairs to where almost everyone was in Charlotte's bedroom.

Charlotte was still leaning against Christine for support.

Christine looks at Jason. "Jason! It's about Jenna"answered Christine.

Mention of jenna scott name being said out loud

Mia, ,Antonio,Jayden and Lauren heads turned towards Jason and Christine.

"Wait a minute whose Jenna Scott?"asked Molly who was curious.

"Jenna Scott was my girlfriend,she left the team"answered Jayden.

"How does Jenna fit in with Charlotte?"asked Jessica.

"Jenna Scott is Charlotte's mom,she was also the keeper for the silver,purple,orange-samurai morphers that aren't part of the orginal samurai ranger team"answered Selene.

"How would you know this information given?"snapped Lauren.

Selene Hartford stood up now,she was about to say something.

Charlotte slowly stood up-glows were glowing-silver. "GET OUT"Shouted Charlotte-blasting those out of her bedroom-not wanted in the house.

(Mia,Lauren,Jessica,Molly,Mike,Jayden and Emily) were blasted out of the glowing bubbles surrounding their forms out of the house.

"Charlotte"several voices calling to her.

Charlotte fell to the floor-crying. "Jenna"cried Charlotte.

Jason holding onto Charlotte's shaking form.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Name: Alison James (OC) character from Vampire Love.

Not a power ranger through,does have special abilities help those in need.

Age: 13 Years old

Dad: Jasper Hale

Adopted dad: Hunter Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team.

Mom:Deceased

Singers: Ian and Demitri.

Colors:Purple,Red,Aqua,Silver,Blue,Green.

Foods:Mexican,Asian-minus sushi,ice cream,salads

Books:Mysteries and Romance

Televisions and Movies: Twilight (1),Breaking Dawn (4), Harry Potter-(1&2), Bones,Powers Rangers,Queen of the Damned,CSI-Miami and New York,Major Crimes,Chiacgo Fire, Nightshift.

Favorite singers/artists: Selena Gomez, N'Sync,Aaron Carter,High School Musical,Chipmunks.

 **Name: Brandon Myers**

Age: 15 Years old

Dad:Eric Myers

Mom:Deceased

Stepmom:Taylor Earhardt.

Siblings:None so far at the moment.

Power Unknown yet:

Brandon Myers and Alison james were listening to the converstations to what the adults were arguing about with some of the kids who were at the house. Seeing their friends were out doing whose knows what at the moment.

"Charlotte! Has the next shiba heir should come home"answered Lauren Shiba.

"Ms. Scott doesn't want anything to do with the samurai isn't going to be joining the samurai ranger has your purple ranger"answered Kimberly Oliver.

"Why are you calling Charlotte Ms. Scott-she should have Jayden and Lauren's last name"answered Jessica Garcia.

"Ms. Scott happens to be the late jenna's maiden name"hissed Kayla.

"Jayden has the right to gain custody of his daughter"answered Kevin-was the blue samurai ranger-but his morpher is now in the hands of Jordan Collins.

"Have anyone of you guys even ask Charlotte what she wants?"asked Alison whose comes walking into the backyard of the property.

Adults and some of the kids were sitting there.

"This doesn't have to do anything with you"answered kevin.

"Actually! It's does-since Hunter Bradley is my adopted dad"snapped Alison angrily.

Former Rangers and Rookies turned towards Hunter Bradley.

"Hunter! How come you never mention had a kid before?"asked Carlos-the former black astro/space ranger.

Hunter Bradley drinking some water. "Wasn't important at the time,Alison has been training at a special school"answered Hunter.

"Along with my adopted son-Timothy Bradley"answered Blake.

"ok! Alison anyone from your biological family alive?"asked Molly Waters.

Alison James frozed in her spot-this wasn't something she wanted to mention to the others. "My biological-Mom-she's deceased,do not know anything about my dad"answered Alison.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"My biological mom is deceased,do not know anything about my dad"answered Alison James-Bradley-adopted daughter to Hunter Bradley of the ninja storm/thunder rangers team.

"Why did you want to know the information,Molly?"asked Jordan Collins defending one of his friends.

Molly Waters sightly turns towards her new team mate on the samurai ranger team. "Shouldn't we have the right to know whose parents are to which kid that are friends of ours?"asked Molly.

Alison James. "Wait a minute never said I was friends with you-yellow samurai ranger"snapped Alison.

Jessica Garcia saids something. "Don't you want to be friends with us? After all Charlotte is one of us now"answered Jessica.

"Girls! Shouldn't you even ask Charlotte first before making plans"asked James Scott.

"Charlotte should bear the next samurai ranger team-after all she is the next Shiba in line"answered Kevin and Lauren pointing it out.

Jayden Shiba is watching his team mates arguing about Charlotte Scott's his daughter.

"No! Our cousin may be the next heir to the Shiba line,doesn't mean can boss her around"snapped Selene Hartford.

(on the cue)

Charlotte appears with bags in her hands,frozed in seeing people at the house. "What are you all doing here?"asked Charlotte.

Melinda Mitchell was there too. "Ya! On private property"answered Melinda

"We came to bring you home-Charlotte"answered Jessica.

Charlotte is confused-is thinking a moment to herself.

"Jessica! What are you talking about?"asked Antonio her adopted father.

Jessica Garcia turns towards her adopted father-Antonio garcia. "We came to bring charlotte back to the samurai headquarters-where she can lead our team"answered Jessica.

Meghan Garcia gives her daughter a look. "Jessica! we already explain to you girls-that Charlotte isn't coming to our headquarters to stay. She already leads a ranger team to begin with"answered Meghan.

Jessica angrily gives her parents the middle finger,storms off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Jessica Garcia storms off after swearing at her adopted parents.

Molly Waters-daughter to Emily and Mike Waters-she beholds the yellow samurai ranger-passed down to parent to child.

Charlotte stood there-watching everything going on. "Excuse me please, I need to talk to Jason Scott and his family members for a moment alone"answered Charlotte.

Jason Scott his kids followed Charlotte downstairs in the basement.

"Wondered what Charlotte had to talk about,she couldn't face her relatives"murmured penny lo-daughter to Dax lo of the operation overdrive ranger teams.

"Private converstations"answered brandon myers.

25 minutes later

Jason and his kids returned from the basement.

"Where's my daughter?"asked Jayden.

"ya! Where's our niece?"asked Lauren and Kevin at once.

Charlotte appears with a backpack on her shoulders. "Melinda,Selene,Christine,Kayla and I will be staying just a few days at the samurai headquarters"answered Charlotte.

Jordan smiles at his friends.

Molly jumps up and down with excitement. "I gotta go tell Jessica the news"answered Molly racing out of the yard.

After Jessica comes back with Molly in tow.

Others girls had back-packs on their shoulders.

Jessica hugs Charlotte around the shoulders. "I knew you would change your mind about joining our team"answered Jessica.

Laughter could be heard.

"Never said was going to join your samurai ranger team"answered Charlotte.

Jessica and Molly frozed in their steps.

"But you said would be staying at our home"answered Lauren.

"I already have a home here with my guardians"answered Charlotte.

Jessica screams. "No! No! You have to stay"shouted Jessica angrily.

Her parents shocked the way Jessica was acting out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Jessica parents were shocked the way their adopted daughter was acting out in front of everyone at the summers home.

Jayden is happy he can spend some time with his daughter,only he can't make Charlotte stay at his home.

"No! No! You have to stay at our home. You belong with us"bellowed Jessica throwing a trantum.

"Shut it"shouted Melinda Mitchell angrily.

"Ms. Scott isn't going to be staying at the samurai headquarters the way your acting up"answered Timothy Bradley pointing it.

"We are even more surprised you have a morpher to begin with"answered Selene Hartford.

(10 hours later)

Selene,Charlotte,Brandon,Melinda and Christine were staying at the samurai headquarters-camped out in a tent they set up in the yard.

"Are you sure do not want to stay inside the house?"asked Mike.

Ciley-Lauren's son looks at them. "Hi"answered Ciley.

Charlotte looks at her cousin. "Assuming you know who I'm right?"asked Charlotte.

Ciley nods his head. "Your my uncle jayden's daughter"answered Ciley.

"Yes! These are my other friends"answered Charlotte.

Ciley sits down to the others kids were sitting down near their tents.

"Ciley! What do you think your doing with them?"asked Molly and Jessica at once.

Ciley-Lauren's son-stood up. "I'm talking to my cousin"answered Ciley.

Laughter could be heard.

"Charlotte doesn't deserved to be related to you,Ciley she doesn't want anything to be part of the samurai ranger teams"answered Molly.

Ciley shakes his head at Jessica and Molly." I do not care-Charlotte is my cousin you should treat her with respect"bellowed Ciley.

Shouting brought the adults including mentor ji into the yard.

"Ciley! What is going on?"asked Spike-husband to Mia.

Ciley points towards Jessica and Molly. "Molly said Charlotte doesn't deserved to be part of the samurai ranger team"answered Ciley.

Before anyone could say anything

Alarms could be heard through out the house.

Charlotte-her friends hurried out of the yard in a flash of lightening.

Molly,Jessica and Jordan followed suit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Charlotte and her friends were already in a fighting scene.

Jessica and Molly showed up to help with the situation in time.

"Guys! Watch out"shouted Jordan.

Melinda ducked in time.

Jackie was getting her powers drained by the monsters.

Only rangers that were standing now where-Jessica,Molly,Charlotte and Amber.

"Molly"shouted jessica.

Molly was blasted into a wall.

Amber looks at Charlotte. "We need to get the others to safety"whispered Amber.

Jessica trying to block any punches towards Molly.

Charlotte chants some words. "Guardians of the Elements"shouted Charlotte.

Jessica watches-Molly,Melinda,Jackie,Jordan,Kayla and Mackenzie disappear into thin air. She angrily turns towards Amber and Charlotte. "What did you just do to the yellow samurai ranger?"yelled Jessica angrily.

"Jungle Fury Pink Arrows"shouted Amber-shooting pink posions darts at the monsters.

Charlotte using her purple samurai gem."You aren't wanted here on this planet-return to where you belong"chanted Charlotte.

Monsters were being blasted into space.

30 minutes later

Charlotte was sitting by her tent.

Jessica saids something to Charlotte. "What did you do to Molly and Jordan?"asked Jessica.

"They are safe"answered Amber

Charlotte slowly get's up from where she was sitting at. "Amber! Come on we are going to get Jordan"answered Charlotte.

Jessica saids something out loud. "No! You aren't taking Jordan"answered Jessica.

"I'm the one whose here to take my son home"answered Wesley Collins.

In one of the silver guardians cars.

"No! I'm not letting you take Jordan"answered Jessica.

"Uncle Wesley has the right to take Jordan"answered Charlotte.

"One! Charlotte you aren't part of the samurai ranger. Jordan is part of the samurai ranger team"answered Jessica.

Jordan comes slowly walking out of the samurai ranger headquarters.

Former adults of the samurai ranger team come out of the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Former Adults of the Samurai Ranger Team came out of the house.

Jordan Collins already knew that his dad was to take him back to the silver guardians to be check out.

Jessica Garcia put her foot down. "You aren't taking Jordan he's one of the samurai rangers on my team"answered Jessica.

"Over my dead body,Jordan is going"answered Charlotte.

Jessica slaps Charlotte across the fact.

Gasps could be heard.

"Jessica! Do you know whose kid you just slap?"asked Molly Waters who was support by a sling on her arm.

"I do not care"yelled Jessica.

"You should care, just slapped Uncle Jayden's daughter across the face"answered Ciley-Lauren's son.

Jessica knows that Charlotte is Jayden's daughter. "I know your related to the red samurai ranger,why aren't you aren't coming here to live?"asked Jessica.

Charlotte saw Jayden had tears coming in his eyes. "My mother-Jenna Scott she didn't want him to know about me. It's better that way,Jason and his kids are happy with me living with them"answered Charlotte heading into the silver guardian car.

Rest of the samurai rangers heard Jayden crying into the backyard.

"Uncle Jayden! I'm sorry about Charlotte"whispered Molly.

"I'm so sorry about Jenna"whispered Jessica feeling bad the way she's been treating Charlotte now.

Jayden walks towards his bedroom-closes the doorway-cries.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Jayden Shiba was laying down on his bed-with the door closed-was crying. "Jenna! Why didn't you tell me about having our daughter?"cried Jayden thinking to himself.

A daughter who didn't want anything to do with him.

Jessica sees the angry looks from the other former samurai rangers faces.

"Jessica you just went to far"answered Molly Waters who had her arm in a sling.

Jessica sits down on a chair. "I didn't know-that Charlotte doesn't want anything to do with Uncle Jayden"answered Jessica.

"Jessica! Hand over your morpher-your grounded"answered Meghan Garcia.

"Mom"answered Jessica.

"Jessica Jenna Maria Garica"answered Meghan.

"Dad! Do something"answered Jessica.

"Meghan! Jessica is going to need her morpher if there's another attack on the cities"answered Kevin pointing it out.

Meghan Garica shakes her head at the others adults. "My daughter isn't going into another battle,until there's more trouble going on"answered Meghan.

"Ok"answered antonio.

"Jessica your going to go say your sorry to jayden first"answered Lauren.

Jessica dragging her feet towards the hallways where the bedrooms were kept.

(Charlotte) at the silver guardians.

Jordan Collins was being checked on by of the silver guardians.

"So! Is Jordan ok?"asked Eric who worried about the safety of his nephew.

One of the silver guardians looked up. "Mr. Collins really should get check out by a doctor"answered the silver guardian.

"Amanda Scott Brookes is already on her way over here"answered River Russell.

Seeing some of the kids were called into the headquarters of the Silver Guardians.

"Charlotte! Are you ok?"asked Selene Hartford.

"Yes! Although the samurai rangers aren't going to be ok,without Jordan on their team"answered Kayla Evans.

"Fine! Jordan isn't going back on the samurai rangers for the time being"answered Wesley Collins.

"What! Molly and Jessica can not fight by themselves"answered Penny.

"They done if before we even intervene to help"answered Christine Summers.

(Back at the samurai rangers).


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

(Back at the samurai rangers) headquarters/home.

Jessics knocks on Jayden's bedroom.

Jayden hears someone knocking on his doorway. He didn't want anyones pity,right now he wanted his daughter to have him in her life.

Jessica knocks on the doorway. "Uncle Jayden, can I come in?"asked Jessica.

Jayden hears Jessica voice on the other side of his bedroom doorway,he slowly get's up walks towards the door.

Jessica knew part of this was her fault-that Charlotte didn't want anything to do with her dad. "Uncle Jayden! I'm very sorry the way I was treating Charlotte,justed wanted you to know that"answered Jessica walking away from the door.

Jayden doesn't even open the door to hear Jessica,he overheard everything she had said on the other side of the door.

(In the kitchen)

Molly Waters was eating some lunch.

Mia,Kevin,Antonio,Meghan,Emily,Lauren,Spike and Ciley were in the kitchen eating lunch.

Jessica finds her family in the kitchen.

"Did you apologize to Jayden?"asked Meghan.

"Yes! I did say sorry to Uncle Jayden,but he never knowledge me at the door"answered Jessica.

Ciley-Lauren and her husband son-says something. "Will Charlotte ever be part of our family?"asked Ciley.

Lauren turns towards her son. "Ciley! Give it some time for Jayden and Charlotte to talk with each other"answered Lauren.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Jayden had begged Antonio to tell him-where Charlotte was going to be at. "Antonio! I'm begging you-just tell me where Charlotte is going to be at"begged Jayden

It's been over 2 months-Jayden hasn't seen Charlotte-his daughter.

Antonio Garcia rubs his head.

Jessica Garcia and Molly Waters came rushing into the house.

"Dad"answered jessica.

"Mom"answered Molly.

Emily and Mike Waters came out of their training.

Antonio turns towards his daughter-Jessica.

"Girls! Is something wrong?"asked Emily.

"Can we get your permission to hang out at Ernie's smoothie shop and the mall?"asked Jessica.

"Is there a reason?"answered Mike.

Jordan Collins had quit the Samurai Ranger-team as their blue samurai ranger,joined Charlotte and their friends. He was just visiting the Samurai Rangers headquarters. "Girls! Want to spy on Charlotte whose hanging out at the mall 15 minutes ago. Came to tell you former rangers-no longer the blue samurai ranger. yes! Kevin understands that I'm joining my friends team"answered Jordan.

Jessica turns towards Jordan angrily. "No! You can't quit our team, we need you"shouted Jessica.

Jordan shakes his head. "Actually! You do not need me-Charlotte has found the next generations to take Mike and Mia's morphers"answered Jordan.

Mouths were wide open.

3 hours later

Wilson James son-to Ethan James of the dino thunder rangers-is the newest holder to the green samurai ranger morpher.

Connor Mcknight claps Ethan across the hand. "Congradulations! Wilson is the green samurai ranger"answered Connor.

"Wilson,how do you feel?"asked Shawn.

"Ok! Although heard the news from Charlotte-how Jessica is"answered Wilson.

"Warn you guys,have company"hissed Gwen Bradley.

Mia,Mike,Emily,Jessica,Molly,Jayden and Antonio were at the mall.

"Charlotte! Jordan mention found the holders for the green and pink samurai morphers"answered molly.

"Yes! Wilson James-son to Ethan James of the dino thunder ranger-is the newest green samurai ranger"answered Michelle Mcknight.

Jessica Garcia hugs Wilson around the shoulders. "Yes! We have another person on our team-that Jordan quit the team"answered Jessica.

"Actually! Yes I'm the new holder for the green samurai morpher-doesn't mean joining your team"snapped Wilson.

"We can't fight with only two people"exclaimed Jessica.

Molly Waters suddenly snapped at Jessica. "Jessica! Shut up-I'm quiting the samurai team-to join Charlotte's team here in Angel Grove"answered molly.

"Uncle Mike and Aunt Emily do something"whinned Jessica.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Jessica Garcia was whinng that she was losing another person to the samurai ranger team. "Uncle Mike and Aunt Emily do something"whinned Jessica.

"Jessica! Your attitude cost you in losing Molly to the next samurai ranger team. It's your own fault we aren't going to stop our daughter from rejoing the team"answered Mike Waters.

Molly Waters joins her friends at the juice bar.

Jessica slowly walks away from the group,in tears.

Anontio Garica watches his daughter walk away in tears-wishing that his wife-Meghan was live to help with this situation.

Charlotte sees Jessica walking away from everyone-in tears-she slowly makes her towards the front entrance of the juice bar. "I have an errand to run"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte do you want us go too?"asked Shawn.

"No! This is something I have to do"answered Charlotte.

Charlotte racing away in a hurry.

"Something is off guys,why would Charlotte leave the rest of us hanging around here?"asked Wilson.

Jordan Collins-turns around.

"Maybe Justin can track Charlotte down for us"answered jackie.

Justin slowly setting his computer up in the control room Ernie's smoothie place-which was taken over by Riley Morgan.

"Justin! Do you have any ideas where Charlotte went off too?"asked Jordan.

Justin typing something into the computer.

"Guys! I see ranger signatures-Gold and Purple downtown"answered Christine Summers.

"Come on"answered molly.

Kids racing out of the juice bar in a flash of lightening.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Kids racing towards the park in Angel Grove.

"Please I hope we aren't too late to help"answered Wilson James-the newest green samurai ranger.

"Or we are going to have angry pissed off parents"answered Kayla Evans-blue wildforce ranger.

Jessica Garcia had walked off to Angel Grove Park to think,she is now facing the fact-no longer has a samurai ranger to lead now.

Charlotte Scott-knew at once where the gold samurai ranger went off too. "Jessica"answered Charlotte.

Jessica Garcia stood up. "What do you want? You cost me my team"snapped Jessica.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happen to you"answered Charlotte.

"Why! Would you waste your time?"asked Jessica.

Before the gold/purple samurai rangers could say anything else.

Monsters appeared before them-laughing.

(Monsters) being faked-they were set up-by the guardians.

(Jenna Scott)

(Meghan Garcia)

(Edward Scott)

(Zordon)

two others guardians were above the two girls.

"Jessica! Please chose the right paths"begged Meghan.

Gold and Purple Samurai Rangers went two different ways.

Charlotte races towards-to take the hit.

Jessica is shocked that Charlotte had gotten the blast,she screams.

Wilson, Carmen,Kayla,Christine,Jordan,Brandon and Shawn raced to the scene. Just in time to see Jessica crawling to Charlotte.

"Charlotte! No"Cried Jessica.

"Jessica what happen?"asked Shawn.

Jessica was crying so much she couldn't even talk.

"We need to regroup"answered Wilson.

Christine knew that the monsters weren't real. "Monsters weren't real-the guardians were testing the gold samurai ranger"answered Christine.

Shocking the others.


	25. Chapter 25

Shocking Discovery:Part I

Jessica is being yelled at by the former samurai rangers.

Others are watching in what is going on.

Antonio Garcia wished that his wife-Meghan Cobrett was here with him. "Meghan! Wished you were right now"whispered Antonio.

"Jessica! How could you do something so foolish?"yelled Mike the green samurai ranger.

"You just cost the lives of others instead"answered Lauren Shiba angrily and pissed off.

Jessica cries. "I'm sorry! Charlotte she took the hit that was ment for me"cried Jessica.

"No have no right to say my daughter's name"hissed Jayden Shiba angrily.

Christine interrupts the former rangers. "Guardians were testing the gold and purple samurai rangers"answered Christine.

Faces turned towards Christine standing there.

"How would you know this information given?"asked Emily.

Andros had his hands on Christine's shoulders for support.

"I can sense certain things"answered Christine.

Charlotte appears out of nowhere. "I can hear you rangers yelling from downstairs in the basement"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte!"answered Jayden and Lauren Shiba at once.

Charlotte takes a step back from the samurai rangers.


	26. Chapter 26

Shocking Discovery:Part II

Lauren falls to her knees,begging Charlotte to stay longer at the samurai headquarters. "Please! You have to stay longer at the samurai headquarters, its what Jenna would have wanted"begged Lauren.

"Lauren"answered Emily.

Charlotte takes a step back from the former samurai rangers. "You do not know what my mom would have wanted"hissed Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Jenna wouldn't want you to live like this"answered Kevin.

Jessica Garcia gives the former blue samurai ranger a look.

Molly Waters just stands there.

"I'm sorry, I can't leave my fellow team mates behind"answered Charlotte.

4 months later

Charlotte is looking at the viewing screen at the headquarters in Mystic Beach-school/mansion headquarters.

Footsteps could be heard coming downstairs.

"Ms. Scott are you ok?"asked Troy Burrows coming into the basement.

Charlotte turns towards the red megaforce ranger. "Is there something you wanted,Troy?"asked Charlotte.

"No! Just came to see how you were doing"answered Troy.

Charlotte turns back to the viewing screen.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Everyone on the samurai ranger went there different ways.

Lauren and Jayden Shiba and Mentor ji were the only ones at the house in Paramora City.

"This is the house we were born in"answered Lauren.

"It's gonna stay that way"answered Mentor Ji walking towards the kids of the deceased samurai ranger teams.

"Mentor what are you doing here?"answered Jayden.

"Jayden go visit the others in Mystic city, Jenna wouldn't want you to be un happy here"answered Mentor ji.

"What about me?"asked Lauren.

"You are needed elsewhere"answered Mentor ji.

4 weeks later

Jessica Garcia and Molly waters gotten to used to their new home in Mystic City.

Christine Summers, melinda Mitchell were given days off to visit family members.

Melinda was visiting her family members in M. Bay.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Jessica Garcia and Molly Waters gotten to live in Mystic City for the passed 8 months now.

Christine Summers was shopping at angel grove mall with some other kids.

Melinda Mitchell was still visiting her relatives.

(Background) on Melinda Mitchell-Flanigan.

Keegan Flanigan-Mitchell he was given a second chance-is 18 years old-he's is melinda's biological father.

Melinda Mitchell is 14 years old.

"Uncle Chad, Uncle Carter, Aunt Dana and Aunt Kelsey"shouted Melinda racing into Aquabase.

"Melinda! What are you doing here?"asked Dana.

"Given a couple days off from duty, Charlotte had a melt down"answered Melinda.

"Keegan will be so happy to see you"answered kelsey.

"Where's my dad?"asked Melinda.

Ryan Mitchell comes walking into the room-sees his adopted daughter standing there. "Boo"answered Ryan.

Melinda pounced on Ryan. "Dad! Your ok"exclaimed Melidna.

Keegan Mitchell happen to be passing by-heard Melinda say dad to Ryan, he was jealous.

"Yes! Melinda I'm fine"answered Ryan.

"Melinda! how long are you staying?"asked Carter.

"2 weeks"answered Melinda.

(End of background)

Charlotte Scott-Shiba

christine summers

kayla evans

selena-selene hartford

janet oliver

harrison oliver

Carmen mcknight

mackenzie sanders

jackie burrows

melinda mitchell

jordan carson

brandon myers

gwen bradley

molly waters

jessica garcia

alison james

wilson james

river russell


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Melinda Mitchell spending time with the former lightspeed rescue rangers at the aqua base.

Keegan Mitchell-formerly the father to melinda was given a second chance as teenager,he is the adopted son to Ryan Mitchell. Right now he's jealous that Melinda called Ryan dad.

"Keegan! Come say hi to melinda,she's home for a couple days"answered Kelsey.

Keegan ignores the words-coming from the former yellow lightspeed rescue ranger, walks away from the group.

Group watching Keegan walking away from them.

"Did Keegan not hear us?"asked Joel Rawlings.

Melinda watching her brother just walk by everyone,she sighs.

Ryan and Carter over heard Melinda sighing to herself.

"Melinda! Why don't we go to the beach"answered Carter

"It's ok, I'm just tired"answered Melinda yawning a little bit.

5 days later

Keegan just keeps himself busy

Knocked on his bedroom doorway. "Go away"answered keegan.

Melinda knew something was bothering her brother. "Why?"asked Melinda.

Keegan stood up. "Can't you just leave me alone for once"snapped Keegan.

"I just came to tell you I'm going back early"answered Melinda.

"Why! Did you even come back here in the first place?"murmured keegan.

"To spend time with family and friends"answered melinda.

"Spend time with family! You spent all the time with Ryan and Carter"answered Keegan.

"I would have spent time with you-except didn't want to spend time with me"answered Melinda.

"Whose fault was that! I hate it"answered Keegan.

Christine overheard everything going on with Keegan and Melinda. "You hate the fact was given a second chance by the elders"answered Christine.

"When did you get here?"answered Melinda.

"Two hours ago, Charlotte was a mission for us"answered Christine.

Melinda and Christine leave the aquabase.

Keegan sits down-tears coming down his face.

15 minutes later

Keegan was getting his bum spanked by Ryan Mitchell and Carter Grayson.

"You are grounded young man"snapped Ryan storming out of Keegan's bedroom.

"I'm sorry"wailed Keegan.

"Keegan why did you treat Melinda like that?"asked Carter.

"I don't like the fact that Melinda called Ryan dad"answered Keegan.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Keegan felt bad the way he had mistreated his sister-Melinda-knowing he was given a second chance by the elders.

Ryan Mitchell was in his quarters thinking.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Come in"answered Ryan.

Carter Grayson comes walking into the room. "I know the reason why Keegan mistreated Melinda like that"answered Carter.

"He shouldn't mistreated Melinda like that"answered Ryan.

"Keegan had a good reason"answered Carter.

Ryan gives his red ranger a strange look.

"Keegan doesn't like the fact he heard Melinda call you dad"answered Carter.

Ryan is thinking to himself

"Ryan! You should apologzie he understand was given a second chance to another life"answered Carter.

"Where's Keegan right now?"asked Ryan.

"Resting in his room,he's hurting"answered Carter.

(Keegan living room quarters)

He decided that would leave the aqua base-wasn't wanted anymore.

Well he thought that Ryan mitchell his adopted dad-didn't want him anymore.

Wrote Carter and Ryan a note

I'm sorry for messing things up.

I have decided its time I'm not needed here at the aquabase.

Do not need to get in the way-that Melinda needs you two in her life now.

Love: Keegan Flanigan

Still sore from the spanking through.

Left with a bag.

15 minutes later

Ryan comes into the living quarters. "Keegan"answered Ryan

no answer

Found a note

Reading it-Ryan raced to find Carter.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Ryan finds Carter eating in the cafeteria. "Carter! We have a problem"answered Ryan.

"What's the problem?"asked kelsey.

"Keegan decided he wasn't needed on the aquabase anymore"answered Ryan.

"Come on let's go look"answered Carter.

Carter and Ryan go look for Keegan.

It had taken over 8 hrs to locate where Keegan went off too.

Keegan was relaxing in the forest-tears coming down his face. "No one loves me anymore"answered keegan.

Not knowing that Carter and Ryan finally found Keegan sitting on a towel-near a hot spring.

"Keegan"answered Carter.

Keegan ignores the voice saying his name.

"Keegan"answered Carter again.

Ryan sits in front of Keegan. "Keegan! Come on son let's go home"answered Ryan.

Keegan shakes his head. "NO! I was never your son to begin with, just what's best for Melinda"answered Keegan.

(4 hrs later) at the house.

Carter,Ryan and Keegan share together.

"Ryan are you gonna need help with Keegan?"asked Carter.

"No! You can go back to work"answered Ryan.

Keegan doesn't even remember what happen-just knows he's not in the forest anymore.

"Call me"answered Carter leaving the house.

Keegan felt a movement in the room-throws a book at the person head. "Get out"answered Keegan.

Ryan decks in time-before the book hit him in the face. "Keegan! Why didn't you tell me what your feelings were?"asked ryan.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Keegan didn't even remember how he gotten back to the house in M. Bay.

Carter and Ryan were talking together downstairs at the house.

"I do not know what to do?"asked Ryan.

Carter listening to his friend and team mate. "Just be there for Keegan sake,he's missing his old life"answered Carter.

Ryan yawns a little bit. "Do you think melinda will ever come back home again?"asked Ryan.

"Yes"answered Carter

Beeper goes off

Carter goes back to work.

Ryan slowly climbs to the stairs

Keegan sits up in bed-starting to remember how he mistreated Melinda. Was given a second chance to be a kid again. "Melinda"answered Keegan getting out of the bed

Ryan saw Keegan getting out of the bed. "Keegan where are you going?"asked Ryan.

"I have to see Melinda"answered keegan.

"Not tonight"answered Ryan.

Keegan frozed in his spots. "I have to go see my sister"answered Keegan.

"Not tonight"answered Ryan.

"Why?"asked Keegan.

"1. It's pouring outside,2. your grounded for 2 weeks at the aquabase and 3. Do not ever run away like that again"answered Ryan.

"Grounded"answered Keegan.

"Yes"answered Ryan.

(Melinda) at the elite/solar academy grounds.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Melinda Mitchell is sitting in between her friends. "Did i do something wrong?"wailed Melinda.

"Melinda what happen at the aquabase?"asked Brandon Myers.

"Keegan he didn't want anything to do with me while I was visiting the lightspeed rescue rangers"cried melinda.

Brandon get's up from the couch.

"Brandon! Where are you going off too?"answered Jordan Carson.

"To murder someone"answered Brandon.

Heads shaking.

"Let one of our parents deal with the matter"said Harrison oliver.

Brandon sits back down on the couch.

"Has anyone seen Charlotte lately?"asked Carmen Mcknight.

"No! Not since Charlotte gave us a couple days off"answered Kayla evans.

"I do not think Charlotte been doing good lately"murmured Jackie burrows.

Several heads towards Jackie.

"What are you talking about?"asked Mackenzie sanders.

"I mean she wasn't looking that good"answered jackie.

"wouldn't we know if Charlotte was in the hospital?"answered Harrison.

Melinda stops crying for a moment-takes her mini computer out.


End file.
